Kooking With Kanda episode 1
by Shinitzue
Summary: Kanda is getting more annoyed by the second with this show, luckily for him he's found a way to make it a little more appealing, read and find out what Kanda is going to do for his own amusement!


**Yo, all youz out therez, its me Shinitzue the awesome fan-fic writer!!!! Im here with another Kooking with Kanda, the first official first episode!!! Yippy! I love all who read and review my fan-fic. Also if you're wondering, I've already gotten ahead of myself on this!!! Lol! I like have already written episode 2 and 3, and have even started a Thanksgiving Spectacular!!! Also, I'm writing Shini's story called When We Walker, PLZ READ IT!!!!!! I already got the second chapter out plz read and review it plz!!! Oh and don't anyone try to steal this fan-fic or anything like that, cause I'll send my evil mutant penguins after you! Trust me you don't want to run into one of them, there vicious, OUCH! Oh and also if you don't review I'll be very sad…..so I'll have no choice but to send my penguins after you for making me sad….lol jk!!! BUT PLZ IT WOULD MAKE ME RLY HAPPY IF U DID REVIEW SO PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and the usual, I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY MAN! **

(Imagine tons of little kid's voices) Kooking with Kanda!

"Hello again and welcome to the official first episode of Kooking with Kanda, I'm your co-host Shini, and over there grumbling to himself is the real host Kanda!" Shini shouts, throwing her arms in the air.

"Che" Kanda grumbled.

"Oh and if you wondering why I called myself a co-host, it's because I don't want to have another meeting with Mugen" Shini said, laughing softly.

"Hey, meeting with Mugen, that should be another show, people love Mugen!" Shini says.

"Oh your right Shini, would you like to be the first person on the show Mugen meets?" Kanda asks, holding Mugen up.

"Oh second though, lets just get on with the show, we can't mess around like we did last time" Shini says.

"Whatever, lets just get this nightmare over with" Kanda growls.

"If you wondering Kanda is trying to get through this show by thinking of his happy place, which is him killing Komui with Mugen" Shini said smiling.

"Hehe, die Komui, die!" Kanda says looking like he's off in lala land.

"See" Shini says pointing.

"Hey people, I want to have the episode actually be an episode!" Shinitzue shouts angrily.

"Kanda Shini do the show now!" Shinitzue shouts

Kanda snaps out his daydreaming and clears his throat.

"Today we will be cooking Moyashi" Kanda says.

"Moyashi? You mean Bean sprouts? Shini asks.

"Kanda Bean sprouts are disgusting, who the heck wants to eat bean sprouts" Shini complains.

"Che, that sounds strange coming out of you mouth, considering you love one" Kanda said.

"What do you mean I love….NO KANDA!" Shini shouts as comprehension comes over her.

Kanda ignores her.

"First you take your bean sprout" Kanda says smiling an evil smile.

"I told you its Allen, not Bak-Kanda what do you want?" Allen asks as he walks towards Kanda.

"Allen run Kanda's PURE EVIL!" Shini yells.

"Sorry Shini but, to get this episode done without you intervening…..I'm sorry to say that……that….you not going to be in this episode anymore!" Shinitzue cried.

"What!? Shi…Shinitzue! But I'm your made up fan-fic character how…..how could you!?" Shini cried back at her.

"I know Shini, and I'm sorry, but you're just too distracting, you… you know I love you Shini-Chan…..*cry, bye" Shinitzue whimpered.

"Wh What!? Shinitzue no don…." Shini cried before she disappeared.

Shinitzue stares crying.

"Oh and I'm sorry also Allen-kun, but this idea was Kanda's and it seemed like a good idea, I love you Allen-kun, don't forget I'm your number 1 fan-girl" Shinitzue cried.

"WHA? Shini where did she go, and Shinitzue what do you mean!?" Allen yells.

"Good Riddance" Kanda mumbled.

"OK Kanda continue" Shinitzue says dabbing her eyes.

"Ok, as I was saying, today we will be cooking Moyashi or A.K.A bean-sprout" Kanda said.

"Bean-sprouts, Kanda even as hungry as I get, I would never eat bean-sprouts, why in the world would you make that?" Allen asks disgusted.

Kanda ignored him (not that he doesn't always not that)

"Okay so first, get your Moyashi" Kanda said and grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him in front of him.

"Whoa Kanda you…by….BY MOYASHI YOU MEAN ME!!" Allen yelled.

"Then you cut up your bean sprouts" Kanda continued and pulled out Mugen.

"Kanda WAIT!" Allen yelled.

"Insects of the underworld!" Kanda yelled.

Tons of flaming beats shot out at Allen.

Allen ran around the beasts biting him.

Allen collapsed to the floor.

"BAK-KANDA!" Allen yelled.

Allen activated him innocence, and slashed at Kanda with his sword, Kanda jumped out of the way.

"Then you cook your Moyashi with fire" Kanda said quickly before Allen almost chopped him arm off.

Lavi walked in.

"Yo Allen, Yuu!" Lavi yelled.

"Hey Rabbit, cook our Moyashi here" Kanda growled.

"Lavi don't, why would you agree to do this!" Allen yelled at him.

"Because Yuu said I could call him Yuu for a whole week" Lavi said smiling, holing his hammer in front of him.

"Sorry Allen" Lavi said.

"LAVI!!!!" Allen yelled.

"Fire element, flaming serpent!" Lavi yelled.

A huge flaming serpent appeared and opened its mouth and bit down onto Allen, flames exploded everywhere.

Kanda and Lavi walked out of the smoke, and saw Allen lying on the ground, still sizzling.

"Cya Yuu" Lavi said smirking to himself and ran away.

"Che, the stupid things I do, for even stupider reasons" Kanda grumbled to himself.

"Anyways, that's how you make Moyashi" Kanda said.

He picked up a plate and slid Allen onto it, then placed a fork next to him.

"Now all that's left to do, is eat and enjoy, and to do that I've invited a special guest" Kanda says and looks to his right.

Leenalee comes skipping onto the stage.

"Here Leenalee Moyashi" Kanda says.

Leenalee takes the plate.

"Thanks Kanda, I just love my Moyashi" Leenalee says smiling.

Leenalee gets a bit on her fork and eats it.

"Oh Allen, your so yummy in my tummy!" Leenalee laughed.

"Well that's all, now scram, leave, and don't forget to leave nasty reviews so that I won't have to do this stupid show anymore" Kanda said plainly.

"Kanda –Chan!" Shinitzue yelled angrily.

"Ignore what he just said; please review and thank you for watching or reading actually, bye!" Shinitzue says waving and smiling.

"Che" Kanda grumbles.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo how was it!!!!!!!!! Haha, I thought about the ending and it was funny in my mind and then when I read it I was all like, is it right to make Leenalee eat Allen? That whole part when you think about it is pretty messed up, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, its still funny lol in a messed up kind of way, well THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW IT'LL MAKE THIS SAD LIFE OF MINE WORTH LIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yes, and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I was too lazy to go through and actually fix them because it's like almost 1am and I'm tired!!!!! **


End file.
